3 Libras
by Senhorita Mizuki
Summary: Você pode me ver? Atrás dessa máscara, desse rosto, desses olhos? Eu lhe joguei o óbvio, para ver se havia algo mais, mas você não me vê por completo. Saga x Mu. Yaoi.


**Título:** 3 Libras  
**Autora:** Senhorita Mizuki  
**Categoria:** Yaoi  
**Gênero:** Drama  
**Personagens:** Mu e Saga  
**Agradecimentos a:** Cris Kanaschiro pela revisão.

**Disclaimer:** _Saint Seiya _e personagens aqui representados não me pertencem, mas sim a _Massami Kurumada,_ _Toei Animation e Shueisha_. Foi escrito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

_**3 Libras**_

Por Senhorita Mizuki**

* * *

**

**Parte 1/3**

Mu percorreu as escadarias de pedra gasta, correndo e eventualmente trombando com quase todo servo ou cavaleiro que via. Murmurando algumas desculpas, não parava de mover suas pernas magras. As pessoas por quem passava olhavam para as costas e os cabelos precariamente presos do garoto, com os cenhos franzidos.

Encontrando-se à frente de uma longa subida que levava a arena, parou ofegante e curvou-se apoiando as mãos nos joelhos. Gemeu e mentalmente mandou tudo às favas e fez o que deveria ter feito desde que saíra apressado do templo de Áries. Usar _teletransporte_.

O mestre o havia proibido de usar constantemente, uma vez que ainda não dominara a técnica. Assustava-o dizendo que podia acabar esquecendo algum pedaço seu no meio do caminho. Balançou a cabeça tentando não pensar naquela imagem e cerrou os olhos, concentrando seu cosmos. Apareceu dentro da arena em milésimos de segundos, imediatamente olhou para si, verificando se havia trazido tudo junto consigo.

Um garoto de cabelos castanho-claros e curtos pulou do seu assento, vendo-o aparecer do nada no seu lado. Levou uma mão ao peito, sentindo o coração bater tão rápido e forte que achou que pularia pela boca a qualquer momento.

- Por Atena! Precisava fazer aquilo poucos centímetros de mim? – esbravejou.

- Boa tarde pra você também Aioria. – resmungou, achando que o amigo fazia escândalo por pouco.

Sentou-se do seu lado, o garoto grego o olhou de soslaio, ainda com a mão no peito. Mu teve vontade de rir da cara dele, mas não achou bom irritá-lo mais. Ele e Aioria tinham a mesma idade, e ambos eram ainda aprendizes. Por pouco tempo, pois logo passariam pela provação que os consagraria como cavaleiros dourados.

- Está atrasado. – disse entre dentes. O ariano revirou os olhos.

- Eu sei. Mestre Shion não permitiu que eu saísse antes de polir aqueles capacetes.

Grunhiu frustrado e espichou os olhos para o centro da arena, onde dois jovens anos mais velhos que eles se encontravam em trajes de treino e em posição defensiva. Um sorriso adornou suas faces afogueadas pela corrida, satisfeito. Parecia que não havia perdido muita coisa da luta, afinal. Juntou os joelhos e apoiou os cotovelos neles, os olhos vidrados na cena a sua frente. Aioria do seu lado fez o mesmo, soltando uma exclamação de júbilo quando o rapaz bronzeado acertou um golpe no abdômen do adversário.

Remexeu-se incomodado e lançou um olhar assassino para o amigo grego a seu lado. Este lhe mostrou a língua, sem conter sua felicidade.

- Eu disse que Aioros era melhor que Saga!

- Não é não! Seu irmão só tem músculo, Saga tem técnica.

Empinou o nariz, voltando sua atenção para a luta. O rapaz de cabelos longos na arena recobrou-se enquanto isso, desviando-se da série de golpes que seu adversário desferiu agilmente. Em um gesto hábil, acertou o adversário de cabelos curtos, jogando-o contra as escadarias. Sons animados do público de aprendizes reverberaram pelo lugar, o grego de cabelos longos passou a mão pelos fios escuros úmidos pelo suor, afastando-os da testa e lançou um olhar desafiante ao jovem jogado do outro lado da arena.

Mu suspirou instintivamente ao vê-lo, da distância em que estavam, podia ver os braços desnudos, os músculos tesos pelo ardor da luta. Percebendo o rumo de seus pensamentos juvenis, o ariano corou e desviou rapidamente o olhar para o grego que se erguia do chão, como se o golpe que levara a pouco fosse nada. Aioria do seu lado colocava as mãos em forma de concha em volta da boca e gritava palavras de incentivo para o irmão mais velho.

Uma nova série de golpes foram trocados, os olhos do público estavam vidrados nos dois. Os melhores e mais velhos cavaleiros de ouro da ordem de Atena. A excitação era por parte pelo fato do mestre Shion, seu mestre, estar prestes a se aposentar do posto de _Kyoko_ (1). Seu sucessor devia ser um jovem cavaleiro da alta elite, e a escolha dos dois como candidatos não se devia apenas ao poder.

O ariano sentiu olhares hostis sobre si, olhares costumeiros desde que viera ao Santuário. A maioria da população ali era grega, e era sabido que por muito tempo desaprovavam estrangeiros, especialmente os vindos do oriente. Seus olhos alongados e puxados nos cantos o marcaram como alvo de desgosto. Mas como um carneirinho dócil e obediente, Mu respondia esses olhares com gentis sorrisos e uma expressão tranqüila. Um carneiro inofensivo que seguia os ensinamentos de seu velho mestre, para ser paciente e não ceder ao ódio, enquanto seu peito explodia de amargura.

O próximo mestre do Santuário deveria ser de origem grega, um autêntico grego. Muitos acreditavam que a infestação de cavaleiros estrangeiros em seu território era culpa de Shion, um ancião do Tibet, que por conta da tragédia que se acometeu a última reencarnação da deusa e seus cavaleiros tornara-se _Kyoko_ por não haver mais ninguém que o pudesse fazer na época. Sem um mestre o Santuário entraria em caos.

Sabia que tanto Aioros quanto Saga eram justos o suficiente para manter a ordem e impedir que um motim contra os cavaleiros orientais acontecesse. O cavaleiro de Sagitário era um homem forte e treinava a maioria dos aprendizes. Gêmeos era popular, conhecido por sua bondade, era considerado praticamente um santo. _Um santo..._

Suspirou mais uma vez e semicerrou os olhos, não desgrudando da figura de cabelos longos no centro da arena. Aqueles sentimentos não eram propriamente os que se devia ter por um santo. Há algum tempo atrás Mu tentava se convencer que era apenas sua puberdade, que por Saga ter sempre sido tão bom e próximo a ele, seus hormônios o confundiam com pensamentos inapropriados.

Mas o aprendiz de Áries não sentia necessidade de espiar amazonas em seus banhos coletivos, não acompanhava os demais garotos quando eles se alvoroçavam por alguma serva. Era o carneiro que todos imaginavam e deveria ser, exceto pela sua fixação.

Oh, mas era culpa dele. Por ser tão próximo, por ser do jeito que era. Balançou a cabeça levemente, sorrindo um tanto amargo. Parecia que teria de guardar aquilo por um bom tempo, se não fosse para sempre.

Distraído, quase não percebera o fim da luta, com uma vitória da parte de Saga. Mandando seus pensamentos para longe, virou-se para Aioria do seu lado, com um grande sorriso vitorioso e esticando uma mão em sua direção. O garoto grego bufou e o olhou de esguelha, tirando uma bolsa de couro da sua cintura e entregando ao ariano, contrariado.

- E eu consegui esses biscoitos depois de tanto esforço. – fez bico.

- Aposta é aposta, e pare de choramingar. Eu sei que você consegue mais fácil, você é o xodó das cozinheiras. – mostrou a língua para o amigo.

Riu da cara que o leonino fez, amarrando a bolsa no seu cinto. Com o canto dos olhos, viu os dois lutadores se cumprimentarem animadamente e Saga se afastar para o canto esquerdo da arena. Recebia calorosos elogios enquanto caminhava. Mu ergueu-se de um salto, e começou a descer as escadas naquela direção. Virou-se ao chamado de Aioria.

- Ei, aonde vai?

- Agradecer Saga por me fazer ganhar deliciosos biscoitos. – gracejou – Sabe, acho que Shaka deve ter acabado sua meditação diária. – disse em tom casual, olhando atentamente suas faces ficarem rosadas.

- Oh, sim! É verdade! – disse rapidamente – Bom, vou ver se ele quer fazer alguma coisa. Digo. Jogar e coisas desse tipo. – corou mais à medida que tentava se explicar.

Mu girou os olhos pra cima, voltando a descer a escadaria de pedra. Espantava-se com a inocência de Aioria, mas talvez tivesse mais sorte que ele, pensou, enquanto fixava melancolicamente seus olhos verdes na figura a poucos metros de si.

Ignorou os olhares ofensivos dos demais aprendizes, aproximando-se de Saga com seu sorriso caloroso. O grego limpava o suor de seus ombros e face com uma toalha, correspondendo o sorriso. Bagunçou a franja de Mu em um gesto corriqueiro, com uma expressão aborrecida, passou a mão onde o havia tocado. Não queria mais ser tratado daquela forma, como uma criança. Logo faria quinze anos, e seria tão cavaleiro de ouro quanto ele.

Gêmeos não era tão mais velho que ele, apenas três anos (2), atingiria a maioridade em poucos meses. Estaria pronto para ser escolhido para o alto posto, ou não. Seguiu-o até um poço, onde o cavaleiro pretendia lavar-se. Sem se virar, falou com o garoto mais novo.

- Não ligue para eles.

- Eu tento, mas é difícil. – soube que se referia aos olhares em sua direção.

- Eu sei. – virou-se para ele, apertando de leve seu ombro. Mu estremeceu ligeiramente – Você é forte, Mu. Um aprendiz digno do grande mestre, não demorará a terem de se curvar na sua presença.

O ariano sorriu fracamente, vendo-o erguer um balde do poço e mergulhar as mãos na água. Cruzou os braços sobre a borda do poço, observando-o banhar o rosto e pescoço. Tirou a camisa ensopada e enxugou-se com a toalha. Os olhos verdes acompanharam uma gota de água percorrer o torso nu, antes que ela acabasse sua trajetória, desviou o olhar e corou. Rezou para que Saga achasse que se devia ao calor que fazia.

Com um aceno de cabeça, o geminiano indicou que o seguisse. Andaram até uma colina, dava para ver a linha onde indicava o limite do mar. Já era final da tarde, o sol tocava a linha e pintava o céu de cores alaranjadas. Sentou-se na grama e Mu fez o mesmo, postando-se do seu lado, apenas dois palmos de distância.

Conversaram sobre o dia de cada um, Saga ria abertamente do tom entediado com o qual o tibetano falava sobre ter de ajudar Shion. _Polir, polir e polir_. Reclamava de não poder usar seu cosmo para consertar armaduras com rachaduras mais sérias, ou consertar as partes quebradas. Shion mesmo sabendo que ele já estava pronto insistia em fazê-lo refrear suas habilidades.

A conversa logo recaiu no assunto sobre o sucessor do sacerdote de Atena. Saga pareceu incomodado em falar do acontecimento mais importante do momento. Arrancou um pedaço de grama e pôs-se a brincar distraído, murmurou que não tinha certeza se seria o escolhido. Mu bufou indignado, como podia dizer aquilo? Aioros poderia ser tão poderoso quanto ele, mas era sabido que Saga era mais maduro e sensato em muitos aspectos.

O grego riu mais uma vez, dizendo que se sentia lisonjeado. Inesperadamente bagunçou a franja lilás do garoto mais uma vez, adorando o bico aborrecido com que foi brindado. O brilho daqueles olhos verdes levemente puxados o fascinava. Percebeu uma bolsa presa a cintura do garoto e sem demorar circulou um braço por trás dele, fazendo-o se sobressaltar surpreso. Segundos depois erguia a bolsa, tirando do alcance do outro que a tentava recuperar.

- O que é isso? Ganhou da cozinheira?

- Ganhei de Aioria. – disse desistindo, Saga ergueu uma sobrancelha – Eu apostei que você ganharia a disputa de hoje. – cruzou os braços, sorrindo.

- Como? Você anda usando meu treino como motivo para apostar? – fingiu um tom indignado – Já que _eu_ fui a causa, vai dividir comigo, não é?

Sem esperar pela resposta, abriu a bolsa, pegando um biscoito e mordendo um pedaço. Sorriu, aprovando o doce. Comeram em silêncio. O sol se punha e estrelas pontuavam o céu escuro. Esperando não ser percebido, Mu observou com o canto dos olhos o perfil do outro.

Saga tinha um nariz longo e fino, era másculo sem ser bruto, como boa parte dos homens gregos daquele lugar. Os cabelos longos e ondulados estavam secos agora, pareciam macios ao toque. O tibetano cerrou a mão contra a grama, mordiscando nervosamente o lábio inferior cheio e desviando o olhar para seus próprios joelhos dobrados.

Se ele soubesse... O que aconteceria?

Se soubesse que o sempre dócil e bom garoto que era, não o via mais como um amigo? Mas que tinha sonhos nada inocentes envolvendo-o e quase todo dia tinha de lavar os lençóis antes que alguma serva visse sua vergonha? E se arriscasse, qual seria o resultado?

Riria da sua cara? Explodiria e o olharia com nojo? Mu não queria arriscar perder seu único vínculo, mesmo que fosse apenas amizade. Mas antes que pudesse pensar mais, seus lábios abriram e um murmúrio saiu deles. Saga virou-se para ele, com a sobrancelha franzida.

- Desculpe, o que disse?

- Ah... – virou-se assustado para ele – Saga... – sua voz estremeceu e cerrou os olhos, tomando coragem.

- Sim? – inclinou a cabeça, tentando ver melhor o rosto do garoto.

- Saga... Eu gosto de você. Muito.

Silêncio. Mu esperou algum tempo antes de abrir os olhos e erguer o rosto para encontrar o de Gêmeos. Sentiu uma pontada no peito. Oh, não devia ter dito, devia?

O cavaleiro mais velho o olhava com surpresa, os olhos um tanto vidrados. A boca pendeu uma, duas vezes, como se quisesse falar, mas não conseguia. E então para o nervosismo do tibetano, Saga riu e pôs a mão na testa. Mu sentiu o rosto queimar e lágrimas começarem a se insinuar nos olhos, fitou-o com raiva, raiva de si mesmo.

- Obrigado, do fundo do meu coração. – disse, voltando a olhar para o garoto de cabelo lilás – Eu também gosto de você, Mu. Muito. – sua voz era suave.

Mu sentiu seu coração falhar, sua mente só podia estar lhe pregando peças. Peças cruéis. Estremeceu ao ver o rosto de Saga se aproximar do seu, cerrou os olhos com força. E então sentiu uma pressão macia na sua testa, os fios de seu cabelo claro foram afastados da testa. Os lábios se demoraram ali por um bom tempo. As lágrimas caíram livremente naquele instante.

Manteve os olhos cerrados quando o sentiu se afastar, deixando uma sensação permanente na pele que tocara. O ariano ofegou e sorriu timidamente. "Claro que ele gosta de você. Como um irmão mais novo, imbecil!". As palavras ecoaram na sua cabeça, fazendo-o preferir nunca ter aberto a boca.

Abriu os olhos verdes e continuou sorrindo para o outro, clamando para que seus olhos não mostrassem a decepção que sentia. Céus, ele não agüentaria olhar para aquele rosto sem cair no choro.

Murmurando uma desculpa sobre o jantar, ergueu-se rapidamente e se afastou, quase correndo. Antes que mostrasse mais do que deveria mostrar.

Deixado para trás, Saga observou a figura de cabelos longos e lisos sumir por entre as ruínas que povoavam o Santuário. Em um gesto de frustração, blasfemou e mergulhou o rosto nas mãos cobertas de bandagens.

**oOo**

Passaram-se meses desde aquele dia, a relação entre ele e Saga praticamente não mudara. Aparências, pois Mu apesar de obedientemente manter sua máscara sorridente, não conseguira evitar certa decepção. Saga era um cavaleiro bom demais para ser alvo de seus pensamentos, e importante demais para dar atenção a um moleque apaixonado.

Finalmente a armadura de Áries era sua, desde tenra infância fora escolhido para ser o sucessor de Shion na defesa da primeira casa zodiacal. Alguém da sua raça, aprender os conhecimentos da sua gente além de receber o treinamento de um cavaleiro.

- Mu, você supostamente deve consertar a armadura, não quebrá-la mais.

- Oh!

Piscou saindo do seu torpor, ouvindo a voz madura a seu lado. Afastou de pronto as ferramentas da armadura, percebendo o que estava quase fazendo. Seus ombros caíram e murmurou desculpas.

Olhou para o homem que entrava na primeira moradia, fitando seu rosto tranqüilo. Era Ares, um homem bastante jovem ainda, mesmo assim era o sub-sacerdote do Santuário. Haviam de tornarem-se adultos e guerreiros cedo demais, as velhas crenças e costumes ali pareciam nunca mudar. O tempo parara enquanto o mundo mergulhava em avanços tecnológicos e guerras mecanizadas. Era o cavaleiro de Prata de Altar, no entanto acreditava que deveria ser tão poderoso quanto um cavaleiro de ouro para seu mestre confiar a maioria de suas tarefas a ele.

Mu se viu divagando mais uma vez, talvez quando ele estivesse pronto, sua função seria como a de Ares. Se Saga fosse se tornar o que muitos habitantes do Santuário queriam que se tornasse. O garoto chacoalhou a cabeça, bagunçando os fios lilás, o que estava pensando? Não havia se conformado ainda?

Ares olhou divertido para o garoto, vendo-o corar. Como um costume, apertou gentilmente seu ombro, antes de virar o rosto pra um lado, fazendo uma reverência. Mu se adiantou e se levantou, sabendo que seu mestre estava ali, imitando o outro. O velho rosto esmaecido estava coberto pela máscara escura e pesada, em vestes cerimoniais o idoso Shion parecia mais um personagem de um teatro grego antigo. Preso pela eternidade em um afresco colorido.

Com um aceno de mão, pediu para que relaxassem.

- Já é hora, não é meu bom amigo? – sua voz cansada reverberou pelas paredes.

- Eles estão prontos, meu senhor.

Mu não precisava perguntar, sabia a quem Ares se referia. Os dois escolhidos para o posto de _Kyoko_, o posto que seu mestre ocupava, mas não por muito tempo. Os cavaleiros de Gêmeos e Sagitário. Uma pena, isso significava que não poderia vê-lo antes para desejar-lhe boa sorte.

- Ótimo. – então se virou para o pupilo – Você pode descansar agora, Mu. Quando eu retornar trataremos de sua ida a Jamiel.

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha do garoto, sua garanta ficou seca, ao mero pensamento de ir para longe. Jamiel era no meio do nada nas montanhas do Tibet, um lugar sagrado que os sobreviventes da sua raça protegiam por anos das demais civilizações humanas.

Tão longe de qualquer humano, tão longe _dele_.

- Tão cedo? – notando seu tom negligente, ajeitou-se e baixou os olhos – Achei que demoraria mais algum tempo, até que eu estivesse preparado, meu senhor.

- Você está mais que preparado – disse firme – e será uma boa oportunidade de melhorar suas técnicas. E acredito que não estarei aqui por muito tempo para continuar a lhe guiar. – sua voz estremeceu ligeiramente.

Mu entreabriu os lábios, mas não conseguiu dizer nada. Um silêncio pesado se seguiu entre os dois, o jovem e o ancião. Logo a voz jovial de Ares reverberou pelo aposento, seguida de uma risada.

- Eu duvido, meu senhor. Vossa Excelência é tão forte quanto todos os cavaleiros dourados juntos!

- Espero que os deuses tenham a mesma opinião, meu bom amigo.

Um sorriso não muito convincente cobriu o rosto de Mu, que recolheu enquanto os observava descer as escaras da morada de Áries, duas figuras mascaradas vestidas com longos e acetinados mantos. O ariano nunca imaginou que um dia sentiria tanta falta dessa visão.

* * *

(1) _Kyoko_: Mestre do Santuário, chamado assim nos OVAs da saga de Hades.  
(2) Contagem de idade deliberadamente feita por mim.

* * *

**  
Continua...**

**Outubro/2006  
****Dedicado a _Shaka Dirk_.

* * *

**

_Nota_: uma explicação sobre a linha que estou seguindo para os perdidos – é a da correção da nossa dublagem do anime.  
Na primeira versão que vimos mais de dez anos atrás se deu a entender que Ares era uma entidade malévola (ou um deus) que tomava conta de Saga. Essa é a base que tenho usando nas minhas fanfics até agora, menos nessa.  
Na nova dublagem, e certa, Ares é uma espécie de segundo sumo sacerdote, seu poder viria depois de Shion. Seu elmo é vermelho, enquanto o de Shion é dourado. Pois bem, Saga teria assassinado Ares treze anos atrás e assumido sua identidade em segredo. O corpo que Marin encontra em _Star Hill_ é jovem e não possui pintas na testa, portanto, pertence ao verdadeiro Ares. 

Sugiro que visitem o site www (ponto) cavzodiaco (ponto) com (ponto) br para mais informações. Se me equivoquei em alguma informação, por favor, me corrijam!


End file.
